Sing Me to Sleep
by Captain T-Rex
Summary: Another Camp Phoenix story. Focuses on the backstory of my character, Amity. Set 5 weeks before she leaves for Camp Phoenix. Rate T for gruesome blood scenes.


Amity laughed playfully as Lilly drove on.

"So, dad said I might be going to Camp Phoenix soon! If another monster comes, anyway." Amity explained.

Lilly rubbed the back of her neck, eyes focused on the empty road in front of them, the sky dark and the stars twinkling. "Yeah, they make me nervous. I don't want anything bad to happen to you," she responded, leaning over and ruffling Amity's hair.

Amity giggled. "So, you know that boy, Toni?"

"Yes?" Lilly said.

"So, Tisha told me that while she was at school, he hit Amaya. Tisha said that he was suspended, but she doesn't know how long. Amaya's family is looking for a new school!"

"Amaya is the one who's mean to you, right?"

"Yeah, she's a brat. I'm really glad that she's leaving, to be hon-" Amity was cut off by Lilly's earsplitting scream as she threw an arm over her. Amity only saw for a split second what it was; a monster standing in the glow of their headlights, roaring.

The monster hit the car so bad that it veered off to the side, slamming into a tree. Whatever the heck it was, its "arm" burst through the window, causing Lilly and Amity to scream as broken pieces of glass flew into their arms, lodging into their skin. Amity felt its claws scrape her face, tearing at her flesh. She gripped her pocket knife, stabbing it right above the nail. She felt the blood burst out, splashing onto her face. The monster roared, pulling its arm out. Something heavy slammed into the back of the car, pushing it away from the tree and down the hill.

Lilly let out a gruesome scream, unbuckling her seatbelt and throwing herself over Amity. They somehow kept silent as they rolled down the hill. Lilly then let out a sharp scream as they went over a large bump, the car slamming into the ground. After a few minutes, the ringing cleared from Amity's head and she could hear Lilly's soft sobs. With shaky hands, she turned on the car light, looking at Lilly. She was covered with blood, sharp pieces of glass lodged into her legs and arm and even neck. Her hair and eyelashes were even matted with blood, and she was covered in dirt, too. Amity was bloody, too, though not nearly as bad as Lilly.

"Lilly," she whispered hoarsely, as the light died and flickered off. She felt Lilly's hand weakly pawing at hers. She slipped her hand into Lilly's, locking their fingers together. She unbuckled her seatbelt, edging closer to her sister, teeth gritted in mass pain. She gently wrapped her arms around her older sister's neck. Lilly's breath was shaking, her sobs silent, but her tears rolling down like a river. She coughed out blood, which splattered onto Amity's face. Amity winced.

Her arms still wrapped around Lilly's neck, she pressed their foreheads together. Her breath shaky and her voice breaking, she softly started singing Lilly's favorite song; Only Time by Enya. " _Who can say where the road goes? Where the day flows? Only time. And who can say if your love grows as your heart chose? Only time_."

She continued singing, holding back tears. A minute in, she heard Lilly's breath fade and her sobs stop. She felt Lilly's side. She wasn't breathing. She was cold. And lifeless. Gone.

Tears springing to her eyes, she kept her arms wrapped around her sister's lifeless body. She started singing again, to herself.

" _Who can say why your heart sighs as your love flies? Only time. And who can say why your heart cries when your love lies? Only time_."

On the last line, her voice broke completely and she started gently crying. She forced herself to keep singing, until she gently floated off to sleep.

* * *

 **A bit of backstory about Amity; my character from the forum Camp Phoenix.**

 **And you know what's so coincidental that it's actually scary? My Immortal by Evanescence started playing on the radio station as soon as I finished.**

 **Also, I DO NOT claim to own "Only Time" it is by Enya and it is an amazing song! I highly suggest you check it out!**

 **\- Jazz**


End file.
